1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal printer adapted for multicolor printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to provide a thermal printer adapted for multicolor printing. However, thermal printers for multicolor printing previously proposed are all unsatisfactory since they have many practical problems.